


Simply Not Done

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [151]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: 1870s New York, Age of Innocence-era, All Human, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22965607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Anonymous asked: I've absolutely adored all your drabbles!!! So maybe some alt.time period Klaroline goodness?
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [151]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Simply Not Done

Klaus glowered at the way Logan Fell talked animatedly over Caroline, rudely interrupting her with wild hand gestures and a condescending tone. Careful of the audience, however, he barely hid his disdain behind a more fashionable sneer. He approached them directly, gently clearing his throat when Fell failed to notice him. “I beg your pardon for the intrusion, Mr. Fell, but I believe your cousin was asking after you.”

“Which one?”

Gaze hardening, Klaus was gratified at the sudden lack of color in his peer’s face. “Best go find out,” he directed, all too happy to take his seat next to Caroline. "How kind of you to humor him.”

“He’s polite enough, which is more than I could say for you, Mr. Mikaelson,” she noted without malice. “You’ve commandeered the seat next to me at every reception this week. Others are fearful to even approach, it would seem. Tell me, what do you say to them when I _can’t_ hear?”

His grin bared teeth in amusement. “It’s not for a lady’s ears, I’m afraid. Please trust that mean only to save you a dull evening.”

He knew she wanted to roll her eyes by the flutter of her lashes, but Caroline bravely fought the reaction. “Best entertain me, then.”

Klaus wanted to do nothing more, but Elijah had joined them with a stern tilt of his chin. “Niklaus, you know better than to deprive the room of your lovely wife’s company,” he chided, bowing toward Caroline. “Might I join you for a spell, sister?”

She grinned up at him, ignoring her husband and his flirting entirely. “Please do. I have yet to tell anyone of our trip abroad, and it would be a bore to tell my husband.”

“No, it wouldn’t,” Klaus insisted, though he knew the battle was lost. Sighing, he relinquished his seat to Elijah, but not before pressing a kiss to her hand. “Another hour at most?”

Pressing her lips together to avoid a laugh, Caroline nodded. When he left, she turned to find Elijah hiding his own. “We’re newlywed,” she defended. “A little affection is hardly improper.”

“Spouses are not meant to isolate, it’s simply not done. Niklaus must learn how to share you with society,” Elijah said, his tone indulgent. “Now, tell me about Italy. Which operas did you see?”


End file.
